


Getting Caught

by Kaybay11



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Public Masturbation, Slow Burn, Smut, younger stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay11/pseuds/Kaybay11
Summary: You have finally worked up the courage to induldge in your public masturbation fetish, only to be discovered by a handsome mystery shack owner.
Relationships: Stan Pines/ Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

_Oh man, nobody would even notice if I just slipped away._

Glancing around the room you searched for a private space.

Your eyes landed on the bathroom sign excitedly.

_Bingo._

“-And this ladies and gentleman is the cornicorn.” You blinked at the fake creature and tried not to laugh as the mystery man spread his arms wide his question mark tie swinging. The people next to you -oohed and -aahed snapping polaroids as you took the opportunity to walk quickly to the facilities, you took note of the half-open storage closet to your left before opening the bathroom door.

It looked like a normal household bathroom, you locked yourself in and leaned against the door your thighs squeezing together.

You unzipped your pants and slid your fingers beneath the fabric, catching your reflection in the dingy mirror.

You couldn’t help but grin.

_All according to plan._

Your fingers spread your own wetness before you slipped a finger inside yourself another pressing against your clit. “Ah-.“ Shit, you were so ready for this, you had imagined it enough times to be right on the edge.

The thought of all the patrons wandering unknowingly outside, you could still hear them all reacting dramatically to the guy's spiel, his gravelly voice booming loudly like he was right fucking there. Damn, this bathroom had thin walls.

But, that just made it hotter. The thoughts of them not knowing, the voices so tantalizingly close, any one of them could find you.

“Shit” You hissed quietly as you orgasmed. You pulled your hand out, zipped up your pants, and set your appearance to normal before unlocking the door and strolling out like you hadn’t just masturbated in a public restroom.

The tour-guide had the rest of the group huddled around him, a necklace dangling from his meaty fist the pendant swinging as he told a tale.

You looked around at everyone.

They didn’t suspect a thing. You grinned.

“Now who would like to rub the lucky stone!?” The man asked the group. Several hands shot up, he tilted his sharp jaw with his left hand as he scanned us.

He pointed at me “You, in the back.”

You frowned and pointed at yourself. Heart fluttering quickly. He couldn’t know. Just a coincidence.

He nodded and strode toward you dangling the stone in front of your eyes.

You chewed the inside of your cheek eyes glancing from his to the stone, it looked more like wood really. He raised a dark eyebrow.

“Don’t you want all the luck?” He grinned widely.

You reached out and rubbed your fingers over the “stone."

_Yeah, that was definitely wood._

You widened your eyes dramatically “Will the luck last forever?” 

He wiggled his fingers as he moved backward.

“Nobody knows.” He waggled his eyebrows. You couldn’t stop the smile from spreading as you watched him. 

Everyone clapped.

“But do you know what will last forever?” He spoke to the whole crowd now. “A souvenir from my gift shop, please be sure to head there now.” The guy pointed toward a door and everyone started wandering over that way. “And remember folks, lasting forever is not a 100% guarantee.”

You smirked, people were so clueless.

You followed the pack slowly, briefly turning to look at the tour guide. He was leaning against a pedestal now and for some reason, he was sniffing the stone. 

_What a weirdo._

His eyes shot up and locked with yours. 

_Shit, what was that about?_

You turned casually and headed straight into the gift shop, the door closing behind. You pressed your fingers to your nose. 

_Shit._

You should have washed your hands, you could clearly smell your own vagina. You swallowed before walking casually, trying not to freak out. Maybe he would just think you had sweaty hands or something.

You flicked through the keychains so you could see the door as the guide walked through, sans stone. You almost sighed in relief before his eyes locked on you again, you moved toward the clothing rack and watched him discreetly, hoping maybe he just thought you might steal or something.

He casually sidled up to the keychains, looked over at you then pulled up the chain you had been touching raising it quickly to his nose. You swallowed and pulled the shirt you had been touching off the rack before walking to the register, there was no way you were leaving more evidence of your crime. The kid behind the counter didn’t even look up from his magazine “40 bucks.” 

Jesus, that was way too expensive for this shitty panther shirt, but the tour guide was still standing near the keychains watching you unabashedly, his eyes wide as if he had just discovered something extremely interesting.

You tossed the $40 on the counter and the kid handed you a sack, You placed the shirt into the bag as the guide wandered up and leaned on the counter. He seemed a lot bigger now than he did before.

You held your breath, was he going to rat you out in front of all these people?

A part of you whispering about how turned on it was making you, feeling like you were backed into a corner.

The guy smiled wide “Feelin’ lucky after rubbing your stone?”

You blinked and let out a breath. The innuendo wasn’t lost on you, but to anybody else, it would sound almost innocent.

You could feel your cheeks blazing hotly as you snatched your bag and fled.

**That cocky grin of his searing into your brain.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could a person know the smell of a vagina so well that he could actually recognize it off one sniff from a brief encounter with her hands on a "stone"? Seems a bit dicey, but it's fiction soooo.. moving on.


	2. Chapter 2

_His name is Stan._

He was ten maybe fifteen years older than you, apparently, he lied about his age. According to most around here, he was a no-good con man and thief, which sorta explained his behavior. There was really nothing for him to gain by talking about your secret.

_Although, he could blackmail you._

Your breath stuttered at the thought.

So you made a habit of staying away from the guy, especially during an “outing.”

The experience had left you wanting more, the very thought of doing it again making your blood rush faster. 

You were sitting in the booth at the diner when you felt the heat coiling again, you licked your lips and stood easily before heading for the bathroom. This was becoming a regular thing now, just another day masturbating in public.

You had almost mastered it.

You washed your hands in the sink and smiled before schooling your features.

Walking out as casually as possible your eyes darted over only to see the grinning face of that no-good con man **Stan.** He was out of his mystery shack clothes, now wearing a black beanie over his chocolate hair and a white shirt under his red zip-up hoodie. You watched as his eyebrows shot up before he looked down at his food and back at you dramatically.

You gulped and tried not to break stride as you walked toward your booth behind him, guess you weren’t as fast as you thought.

You were almost past him when his gravelly voice hit your ears.

“Still rubbing that lucky stone?”

You stopped. Chewing your lip as you peered over at him.

“I have no idea **what** you are talking about.”

He thrust out his hand at me.

“Pines, Stan Pines.” 

You shook it.

_Fuck his hand was huge._

“______ ______.”

Stan gripped your hand tightly before pulling it toward his face so he could sniff it.

You almost laughed, like you would make that mistake again.

He dropped your hand seemingly disappointed.

“Nice to meet ya.” He said.

You couldn’t help but grin at him.

He grinned back, you continued your trek past him, passing the booth you had been sitting in and just heading out the door.

You couldn’t believe he did that. It was exhilarating, nobody else had any clue, you tried not to go into the bushes for a second round as you continued home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I know! Some of them will be quite short but I promise the end will be worth it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Now, this was your greatest idea yet.

You breathed in the smell of books and smiled, there was always a small group of people hanging out at the Gravity Falls library, mostly to use the typewriters, it was perfect.

You bit your lip and strolled past the librarian flipping through a tome at the desk to the right, she looked up briefly, you had been here before many times as a high school student but this was the first time since moving back after college.

You nodded in greeting before heading past the tables and into the far back.

You already knew of a private nook in the History section with only one way in and out. 

Luckily it was empty.

_Perfect._

Hand immediately down pants you pressed a finger against your clit, your other hand going up your shirt before twisting a nipple, god you were soaked already. You could hear the quiet conversations of the students at the tables, the clicking of the typewriters. You bit back a moan, rubbing your clit vigorously, it was so quiet you could hear people turning the pages of their books.

You licked your lips before biting them to keep the noises at bay, fuck this was hot, nobody had a clue you were back here touching yourself.

The first orgasm was quick, but the second you drew out. You could hear your heart slamming against your chest, every noise amplified within the quiet building.

The screech of someone scooting their chair back, the door opening and closing as patrons came and went, you could just make out the sound of footsteps heading towards you.

You came harshly, the warm fuzzy feelings stretching through your body as you were quickly zipping your pants back up and rearranging your shirt before pretending to look through the books in front of you as you tried to get your breathing under control. 

Just as a guy waltzed past your hiding place. 

_Shit, that was a close one._

This was definitely a repeat, you breathed out in relief before pulling a book off the shelf and strolling out from the back.

You instantly froze.

He wasn’t facing you but you could tell it was him.

Stan **freaking** Pines.

He was in a plaid shirt and jeans today, sitting at one of the quiet tables just a few steps from your hiding place.

You composed yourself before walking over and pulling out the chair next to him, placing the book on the table.

He was hunched over his own book before he glanced up at you his eyes widening.

“You following me Pines?” You whispered.

He glanced back behind him then down at my pants before rolling his eyes up to mine again. 

“Nah, toots just doing some research.”

You popped an eyebrow up before noticing the mermaid illustrations.

He leaned back in his chair fixing you with a grin, you watched as his button-down stretched tightly over his broad chest.

“But maybe I should start.”

You sputtered. Cheeks burning. His grin only widened.

“You find any luck back there?” He jolted a thumb behind him before licking his lips.

This dude had no qualms at all, you slid your right hand into your pocket slowly, his eyes flicked down to the gesture and back to mine.

You swallowed, here goes.

“Twice.” You bit your lip at the admission, you couldn’t believe you had told him, but really what was the point when he already knew.

You watched the grin fall off his face, his eyes widening as those eyebrows shot up higher than you had ever seen them before.

“That, is one lucky stone.”

You couldn’t help the laughter spilling from your lips.

“SHHHHH!”

_Fuck._

You looked over at the librarian mouthing sorry as she peered angrily at you from behind her pointed glasses.

You gulped and looked back at Stan, you had forgotten where you were.

He had that shit-eating grin back on his face.

“Better be quieter next time girly.”

You scoffed and stood.

His next words made heat lick up the inside of your thighs.

“-or someone might catch you.”

You opened your mouth a few times to respond as his dark eyes drilled into you, you felt your jaw click as you snapped it shut. 

There was really nothing left to say.

You muttered a quick “Bye.” before taking off, this time you couldn’t help but look back as he watched you walk out, he winked as your eyes locked.

You quick walked out the door and down the street, the gall of that man, fucking winking.

But you couldn’t get angry, you were the one masturbating in public for fucks sake.

You rushed into your house before slamming the door and leaning heavily against it. 

_God that was crazy._

Your lips quirked up as his grin flashed through your mind.

You slapped a hand against your forehead.

_Shit._

You forgot to check that book out.


	4. Chapter 4

The air was full of moisture, the sky a darkened gray as it drizzled.

The bricks were slick, water droplets leaching into your hoodie, your breath steamed out into the cold air as you thrust your fingers inside your wet heat.

Now this is the gold of public masturbation. Outside in an ally, leaning against the wall of the biker bar. You could hear the loud music pounding from inside, the various but expected crashes as the men in there fought.

You felt bold as shit.

“Ah- Fuck.” You tilted your head and froze.

There was a guy standing in the ally entrance.

You turned your head further, he had a bag of groceries in one hand and a cigarette in the other, you watched as he took a drag his face illuminating in the gray drizzle.

_Shit, it was Stan._

You watched the smoke curl from his lips as he stood there, he didn’t seem to be coming closer.

Your vaginal muscles clenched at the thought of what he might do, but he just kept standing there.

_Maybe, he just wanted to watch._

You let out a gasp as you pressed down on your clit your eyes locked on him. You were finally caught in the act, heat curled tight in your belly as you continued thrusting your fingers. He was about twenty feet away and it was hard to tell his expression with his face in shadow but you could feel the weight of his eyes, you could smell the smoke as it wafted down the ally, the sounds of the biker bar seeming to fade away as you zeroed in on the pleasure racking through your body.

“Shit.” You squeezed your eyes shut as you tightened against your fingers, your other hand slapping against your mouth as a loud groan fell from your lips. You were usually much quieter than this.

The library paled in comparison.

Leaning heavily against the brick your brain slowly caught up with your actions.

You couldn't believe you just did that.

You swallowed before pulling your hand out of your pants the wet fingers freezing in the chilly air.

You opened your eyes slowly not quite ready to face the music yet.

He was gone.

You wiped your hand on your jeans before collecting yourself.

Had you imagined him? You crept slowly toward the entrance.

There was a stubbed out cigarette on the ground.

You gulped and peered out of the ally, but the only person in sight was the bouncer.

_Was that it?_

You typically tried to avoid thinking about being caught, but you had imagined it going down quite differently. Shame and fines really, but you never imagined someone would just walk away.

You took the long way home still feeling a bit on edge.

Although you also hadn’t expected the same guy to catch you more than once.

You felt, disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

You could feel a plan brewing, an idiotic one for sure. With his track record, you had absolutely no idea how the man would react.

But, a sick part of you just wanted to find out already.

His shit-eating grin flashed through your mind, you bit your bottom lip and sighed, this was the first time the thought of being caught was actually hotter than the feeling of just getting away with it.

It didn’t help that the guy was handsome.

Fluffy chocolate hair, square scruffy jaw, dark brown eyes, his gruff voice, and large hands. Oh god, and that barrel chest. The best part about him though, his personality, banter that could go on for days. 

_Fuck._

You were getting wet just thinking about him.

Your feet kicked out against your bed.

_That's it. Decision made._

You were going to pay another little visit to the Mystery Shack. 

_But first._

Your hand slid into your panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is just a tease. But I promise the wait is worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Your plan was going smoothly, you had managed to steer clear of mister mystery while you waited for the rain to pass.

When you woke to the bright sun and the birds singing you knew it was time.

It was hard to wait out the day hoping the weather would keep, but as five started to roll around you pulled on a skirt and drove out to the shack.

Your eyes kept shifting to the mirror trying to figure out if you were really doing this. 

_You could go back, just forget about the whole thing._

You were parking and getting out before you changed your mind.

Your eyes drifted across the patrons, quite busy with the nice weather and all. Your smile was stretching wide, that is exactly what you wanted.

You followed the crowd, waiting for Stan to come and start his last tour of the day.

He walked out of the gift shop his arms wide

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Mystery Shack! The things you will see will both stun and amaze you!"

The first time you were here you barely paid attention to the guy, giving him a brief once over, this time you drank it all in.

His fez was comical, the tassel twirling about every which way as he made his grand gestures, his speech dripped in the stench of salesmanship as he sold the closest fake attraction, his large hands animated as he spoke, his muscles bunching under his white button-up, that red question mark tie swinging.

He scanned the crowd and you knew the moment he saw you, his eyes darkening as he licked his lips. 

You couldn’t help the shiver that shot through you.

Stan didn’t miss a beat on the tour though, he drew us around pointing at various creatures and strange objects. His eyes traveling over to you every once in a while as if to make sure you were still there.

Then, he picked up the necklace his eyes drilling into yours.

“Now, who would like to rub the lucky stone?” This was it, the moment, you backed up from the crowd.

Several hands shot up, but Stan wouldn’t tear his gaze away from you, thumb briefly caressing the stone.

Your grin widened, you winked before turning and casually strolling toward the back of his museum. Blood rushing in your ears.

Applause sounded as you located that closet near the bathroom. You frowned as you noticed the door was closed this time.

You grabbed the doorknob and twisted. Your eyes lighting up as it turned. 

_Success._

You could barely hear the crowd as you took in your surroundings, the door shutting softly behind.

It was darker in here compared to the main floor, light fighting to stream through the one dingy window, a variety of strange objects crowded the room on the right side. There was a large shelf splitting the left side of the room. You walked past the shelf to see a chair behind it, a small ashtray on the floor, a built-in counter against the wall under the window across from it. 

_Perfect._

You sat down in the chair, pulling your skirt up slightly so you could press a finger against your clit.

“Ah-“ It was nice having easy access.

His face as he noticed your disappearance flashed through your mind. He looked desperate as if he couldn’t choose between following you or trying to get some cold hard cash.

The click of the doorknob was jarring, yet expected.

You could hear the door close before the sound of heavy footsteps approached your vicinity. You bit your lip, your heartbeat fluttering, you flicked your clit as quietly as possible.

You felt pressure behind your head as the person leaned against the other side of the shelf.

You let a moan slip at the thought of him so close.

“Gotcha.” Stan rasped. You grinned.

“Hey, Stan, fine establishment you got here.”

“You seem to like it.” You heard him swallow. “Where ya been? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

You could practically read his mind as he thought about the last time he had seen you.

“Oh, you know, Ah-, here and there.” You slipped a couple of fingers inside yourself, the squelching noise sounding so loud in the quiet room.

“Shit.” He growled.

You wondered briefly if he was touching himself as well. The thought made you gasp.

“Why did you just watch?” He sucked in a breath at your question.

You heard the flick of a lighter and the telltale sounds of him taking a drag, the scent of smoke wafting over the shelf.

“Baby, I would have made you scream.” 

“Fuck.” You whined.

“That’s what you want right?” You felt him push off the shelf, boots thudding heavily against the wooden floor.

You held your breath as he came into view. His dark eyes roving over your form as he took another drag. He had his sleeves rolled up, now sans tie and fez, a few buttons were undone revealing a mass of dark hairs poking up above his undershirt, you scanned down his body, eyes landing on the bulge in his dark jeans before flicking back up to those eyes.

You watched as he took you in, sitting on the chair, head pressed against the shelf, one hand under your skirt while the other unbuttoned your shirt.

He took a drag slowly.

Other than his closeness it was very reminiscent of the ally. You shivered at the thought.

He took a few more steps before leaning casually against the counter in front of you.

“That’s what you want right? To get caught?” Smoke leaked from his lips as he asked the question.

You bit your lip. 

“It wasn’t” You breathed

You watched as the implication settled, his dark eyes going almost feral, knuckles turning white as his hand gripped the edge of the counter a bit too tightly. His Adam's apple bobbed enticingly as he swallowed.

You could feel yourself getting wetter, you slid your fingers out and back in letting out little pants as you worked yourself in front of him.

You blinked and suddenly he was kneeling in front of you, left hand gripping your knee, thumb brushing the underside of it, his large frame making him eye to eye with you in the chair.

You could see the tightness of his scruffy jaw and hear his ragged breathing, the smell of smoke and cologne wafting around you.

He clicked his tongue.

“Wasn’t?” God, his voice had gotten husky, the sound of it made your pussy tighten.

You swallowed, this was definitely better than you had imagined it.

“Nope. Till you, I got off on getting away with it.” You bit the inside of your cheek, he was the first person you had ever told. At this point, it wasn’t that scandalous of an admission.

His hand slid up slightly, the tips of his fingers underneath your skirt. He took another drag before blowing the smoke to the side, his mouth settling into that shit-eating grin.

“Guess rubbing that stone paid off.” You grinned back.

He was like a furnace in the colder room, you placed your left hand against his chest fiddling with one of his buttons.

“We both know it’s wood, Stan.”

His eyes gazed down at my hand before looking back up.

“Maybe I get off on strangers rubbing my lucky wood.”

My eyebrows shot up as he cocked his head back, a deep laugh rumbling out of him.

_God, he's sexy._

You pulled your fingers out from under your skirt before reaching toward his cigarette, the wetness on them shining.

He snapped back toward you, nostrils flaring.

“Gotta pay the toll first.” He growled.

Your hand froze. “Toll?”

Stan gripped your wrist in his left hand, he held it up to his nose, breathing deeply before pressing the tips of your fingers to his lips.

“Oh-.” You gasped as he took them inside the hot cavern of his mouth, tongue twisting around the digits before sucking, his eyes never leaving yours.

Your mouth dropped.

He pulled them out, that grin forming back as he pressed his cigarette between your wet fingers.

Your hand shook nervously as you took a drag.

_Shit, this is intense._

Now free, his large hands settled on your knees, pushing your skirt up slightly baring your thighs.

“You taste better than I imagined.”

You blew the smoke out before flicking your eyes back to his.

He was lewdly smacking his lips together.

“Holy shit.” I breathed.

He glanced down at your skirt his thumbs smoothing against your legs.

“You wear this for me, baby?”

“No.”

Stan arched an eyebrow, you smirked and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“I wore it for me. Easier access you know.”

His hands tightened against my thighs.

“Yeah, I know.” He rasped.

You continued removing his shirt, untucking it from his jeans.

He fixed his gaze on yours again.

“Take it off.” You said.

Stan removed his deliciously rough hands to remove his shirt, he untucked his tank top and rolled it off before tossing it carelessly behind him his eyes never leaving yours.

Shit, now this was a man. His chest was thick and muscular covered in a carpet of dark hair that trailed down his belly and into his pants, he had a thick stomach, the muscles tightening, his shoulders were broad, his biceps flexing with every movement, your eyes lingered on his gold chain before snapping back up to his face.

You bit your lip. Fuck, you were in for it.

He waited out your perusal that cocky grin on his face.

You took another drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out into the overfilled ashtray.

He sprung to his feet, scooping you up before sitting you on the counter.

His lips pressed against yours harshly as you kissed him back with equal fervor, opening your mouth to let his tongue in, you groaned as you finally made contact. It was a relief after months of tension.

He stood between your legs, your skirt hiking slowly, one of his hands pressing into your thigh the other twisting in your hair so he could kiss you deeper.

You pulled away on a gasped breath before kissing down his jaw, the scruff tickling your lips as you slid your tongue against him.

“Fuck ______.” He groaned before grinding against you. You placed your hands over his shoulders, one hand gripping the back of his neck.

He pulled your head back so he could return the favor, warm breath tickling you as he slid the edge of his teeth against your skin before moving to the side and licking the shell of your ear.

“Stan!”

His whiskers rubbed enticingly against your neck as he laved more attention on your ear. His lips brushed against the lobe, you could feel him panting before his hand slid up further under your skirt, the rough pads of his fingers reaching your bare lips. He froze, inhaling sharply.

“Shit. You've been bare this whole time?”

He pressed his fingers against your clit, the delicious tingles spilling mewling sounds from your lips.

“Ah- Yeah.” You licked your lips as he groaned loudly.

“Could you get any fucking sexier?” It must have been a rhetorical question because he didn’t wait for your response, instead, he thrust his fingers inside you, easily building a quick rhythm, his thumb pressing your clit and circling.

You keened at the onslaught of pleasure.

“You're chock-full of surprises toots, getting off all around town.” He stretched his fingers and bit your ear lightly before growling a continuous stream of words.

“I could barely resist you in that ally, caught you all rosy-cheeked with your hand down your pants, coulda swore you would run off but no-” He blew on your ear, it was getting hard to think as he thrust his fingers faster. “God, your so wet. No, you kept on sliding those fingers inside yourself even with an older man watching you get off in a dark ally, almost walked down there and took you up against the brick wall. Bet you woulda’ loved it.”

“Ungh-“ You gripped his hair tightly and howled as your pussy tightened around his fingers at the thought.

“That’s what I thought toots.” Stan pulled out roughly, his hands gripping your top and pulling, the buttons flying everywhere as your bare breasts sprang free. Your eyes widened. He flung it behind him, eyeing your breasts hungrily. 

_Holy. Shit._

He looked pleased as punch taking you in, your skirt bunched up, the top half of you flushed and exposed just panting breathlessly.

Not to be outdone you gripped his belt, roughly whipping it out of his pants before dropping it to the floor. His eyes blazed.

He was unzipping his pants so quickly he kept getting the zipper jammed. You laughed brightly, he just smiled as he finally got it undone, you pushed the sides of his jeans down and unceremoniously pulled his cock from out of his briefs leaving his pants hanging open. You squeezed the shaft lightly and watched that grin form into a look of pleasure as you rubbed your thumb against his head spreading the pre-cum over it.

You pulled your hand up and licked your thumb tasting him.

He pushed your skirt up and pulled you back so your ass rested on the edge of the counter, one large hand tightening your leg against his side the other gripping the shaft of his dick, the head dark and swollen as he thrust lightly against your swollen lips. 

“Gonna fill you up.”

You moaned as he started pushing, his eyes riveted to the sight of his cock sliding in.

God, the stretch was intense.

“Fuck you’re tight girly, been a while?” He panted.

You nodded, unable to form words as he slid home.

He seemed pleased “Why?”

How was he able to seem so composed as he pushed inside you when it was driving you fucking insane.

“Uh-, well, cause’ my fetish, it wasn’t good.” Wow, that was articulate, you almost laughed at your response.

He let out a deep groan as he fully seated himself, fuck he felt amazing. You could feel his cock twitching inside as your muscles tightened in response.

“Till me.” It wasn’t a question, he knew you were loving this. Your head lolled to the side as you gripped him tightly, your legs wrapped around his waist his hands curling under them as he slid out and thrust back in.

“I bet there are still customers outside.” You let out a moan at his words.

“Could you imagine if we got away with this all around town?”

You keened loudly before biting his neck.

“Better not be too loud kid, they might hear you.” He warned, although his tone told a different story, you were pretty sure the man cared little about anyone finding the two of you fucking in his museum closet.

He pulled back and kissed you harshly, swirling his hips so he hit every part of you. His chest hair rasped against your nipples deliciously, his gold chain sticking to the area between your breasts as he pulled you roughly back onto his cock over and over again.

You ripped your mouth away so you could watch him as he fucked you into the counter, he hadn’t stopped grinning for a second as he took you, his eyes flicking all over your body as if he were committing the moment to memory.

He gripped you tightly by the hips, lifting you from the counter and walking backward before he settled onto the chair.

“Fuck. Stan.” He was so much deeper now, the head of his cock rubbing deliciously against your sweet spot. The movement had caused your skirt to push up, the garment now under your breasts, the edge reaching your pubic bone. You looked down and watched him slide in and out as he curled his arms under each thigh and drilled up into you.

“Ahh-“ You fell against his chest your fingernails scratching as you thrust wantonly in response.

“Feels good huh doll face? This is what you needed this whole time. Needed me to fuck you? Needed my cock inside you, you gonna come for me ______, gonna come all over my dick?”

Fuck, he had one nasty mouth. You loved it.

You let out a series of the loudest moans you had ever made before one of his hands was slamming against your mouth, muffling the noises.

“You don’t want anyone to catch us do you baby? What would they think?” he pulled you tight against his body as he continued fucking up into you. “Seeing you straddling me, taking my cock like a fucking champ? The whole town would know in an hour.” You howled against his hand as you started to reach the pinnacle. “Then how would we continue our fun?”

_Oh god_

You squeezed your eyes shut as your hips started to stutter, those tingles whipping up deliciously to that final point.

“That’s right baby, come for me, you know you want to, I can feel it.” His breath was ragged, he nipped your ear “I know I do, gonna come inside you, gonna fill you up nice and good.” 

You were thrusting possessed as your orgasm wracked through your body, jolting over his dick moaning and howling into his hand as he thrust up a couple of times before pushing into you deeply, a harsh “Fuck” growled into your ear.

You were both sweating and panting as you came down.

Now **that** was the best orgasm you had ever had.

Stan removed his hand from your mouth, gripping your chin softly to kiss you, his tongue lazily curling with yours.

He moved back, grinning widely.

You couldn’t help but grin back, he pulled out, you groaned at the loss before stepping back, your legs a bit wobbly as you leaned against the counter.

You felt deliciously fucked. You watched as Stan leaned back in the chair, half-hard cock out of his briefs, his pants around his ankles, cheeks red and lips swollen.

“Stan that was-“

“Amazing?” He threw out, his chest puffing up.

“Yeah.”

He tucked himself back in and leaned down to pull his pants up as he stood.

You pulled your skirt down and picked up his shirts, he had his pants buttoned and zipped by the time you did.

He seemed a bit unsure now as you stood there topless, your shirt ruined on the ground.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry bout’ yer shirt.”

You handed him his button-down and pulled his tank top over your head, it was definitely too big, the armholes showing the sides of your breasts.

He inhaled sharply. The man had just been inside you and he was still thrown off, you laughed lightly.

You looked over at the door, flicking your eyes back to his as he pulled on his shirt, starting to button up that glorious view. You bit your lip, fuck, you felt the heat coiling inside you, he had just given you an earth-shattering orgasm, but damn... You licked your lips.

His gaze heated slightly as he watched you.

“Again? Really?” He could read you like an open book.

“Can’t help that you’re attractive.”

He blushed, he actually blushed. Apparently, he could talk nasty but he couldn’t handle a compliment.

“Do you think the customers are gone?” 

Stan tucked his shirt back in and tilted his chin in thought before checking his watch.

“Long gone.”

“Good.” You rocked back on your heels before striding slowly to the door.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind a private tour of the Mystery Shack, maybe even see the Mystery bed.”

Stan scratched his head before following. “The Mystery be-, Oh!.” He was a little slow on the uptake.

You pulled open the door and looked around. 

_Yep, empty._

“But, I thought you had a public fetish.”

You tilted your head and looked up at him before striding through the museum.

“I do. But now I have another one.” You gripped his hand, he stared down at our entwined fingers strangely, before rolling his eyes back up to yours.

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?” You both trailed through the empty gift shop him now pulling you toward a door marked “Employees only.”

“You.”

He cocked his head to the side.

“Me?”

You licked your lips, his eyes glowing darkly.

“Yeah, and nobody is ever going to catch us.”

His grin was back full force.

“That’s right baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little sad it is over, but I hope you guys enjoyed the ride! I know I did!
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> -K


End file.
